1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum type vehicle configured to be capable of moving in all directions on a floor surface.
2. Description of Background Art
A technology for suppressing increase of the translational speed of a vehicle by subjecting the translational speed command to limiting processing has been proposed in JP-A No. 2011-063183.
However, depending on a value of a gain at the time of feedback-control of the motion of the vehicle, the translational speed of the vehicle cannot be made within a limit range, and the vehicle may be translated and the like in a form not expected by a user.